Many types of sensors must have their analog outputs converted to digital values so the sensor readings may be processed in a digital computer. When multiple sensors of the same type are being used (for example, audio inputs from multiple microphones in different parts of a room), a single analog-to-digital converter (ADC) may be used for all of them by using a multiplexer to select and sample each sensor at different times. By successively sampling and converting the output of each sensor in turn, every sensor may be sampled at reasonable intervals, while still using only using a single precision (and expensive) ADC. However, when the instantaneous difference between inputs from different sensors is important (e.g., determining the originating point of the sound based on the time it takes the sound to reach each microphone), this sequential sampling technique can produce significant errors in the final result. Providing a separate ADC for each sensor may bring improvement, but at a substantial increase in cost.